Autumn's Gift
by momma-dar
Summary: 17 year old Harry Potter returns for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts trying to cope with the suspcious death of his girlfriend, becoming a father to his 3 month old son, and dealing with the continued threat of Voldemort and his Deatheaters.
1. Autumn's Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Though I wish many times a day that I did.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know another story. I couldn't help it though. I was lying in bed trying valiantly to fall asleep when all of the sudden this story idea started racing through my head. So here it is. Hope you all enjoy. Tell me what you think and if I should continue or not.  
  
Summery: 17 year old Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year trying to cope with the suspicious death of his girlfriend, becoming a single father to his three month old son and dealing with the continued threat of Voldemort. Can he come out on top or will he fail miserably.  
  
Chapter One: Autumn's Gift  
  
Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter sat in a contemplative silence in an empty compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express. He was once again headed toward Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But this year would prove to be much different then all of the others put together if the small bundle Harry held protectively in his arms was of any indication.  
  
At the moment that said bundle was sound asleep with his tiny thumb tucked securely in his mouth. Harry hoped that he slept the entire way to Hogwarts, it was going to be a hectic evening and the baby was going to need all the rest he could get before facing the masses.  
  
His eyes wondered over the baby boy's miniaturized features drinking it all in as he had countless times before. Harry marveled over the blended features of Autumn and himself. Luckily the baby had inherited Autumn's straight dark brown hair and bow shaped lips and then of course he had gotten from Harry his beautiful emerald green eyes, and it had seemed that Harry's eyes weren't the only things that he had inherited from him. It had been a bit disconcerting the first time that he had seen it but he hadn't worried. He knew his best bet was to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it. He would definitely want to look at the baby's rather strange birthmark. His son had a light pink lightning bolt birthmark in the same shape as his own scar directly above his heart.  
  
Harry brushed his knuckles gently over the little boy's cheeks and was rewarded with him smiling in his sleep. He was still somewhat dazed at everything that had happened in the past three months and at how much his life had changed. His thoughts started to drift to how exactly this little miracle came to be and how he had become a single father at the age of seventeen. It had all started the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
--- Summer of 1997 ---  
  
Harry had returned to the Dursley's wracked with guilt over the events that had happened at the end of the year and was beginning to grieve for his deceased Godfather. Even after the Order's veiled threat his uncle had no problems working Harry mercilessly with oversized lists of chores. He had been doing more work this summer than he had ever done before and it had been quickly wearing him thin. The majority of the day was spent outside in the blazing hot sun catering to every petty chore that his relatives had so graciously given him and if he wanted to join them for dinner he had to make sure that he had all of the chores done.  
  
It had been a week before his sixteenth birthday that Harry had finally said enough was enough. He had been in constant contact with Remus since the end of the school year and with his help they had managed to talk Dumbledore into letting him leave the Dursley's for good this time. They had found a nice cozy apartment with three bedrooms in the outskirts of London that Professor Dumbledore had found and furnished himself. The Headmaster had agreed to let Harry move out on the condition that they let another Auror live with him and Remus. They had agreed to that stipulation and Tonks had moved in with them as well.  
  
Living with the two of them had taken a lot to get used to on Harry's part but he soon got used to his surrogate parents company. It had been a nice change for Harry to have adults that cared for him and wanted him to be happy. Close to a week after they had moved in Tonks and Remus had reminded Harry that they were going to take him clothes shopping for his birthday. Tonks after seeing the state of Harry's muggle clothes deemed it a necessity for Harry to have a closet full of the best clothes that money could buy. Harry had felt kind of embarrassed but quickly got over that when they had entered the clothing store.  
  
That had been the first time that he had ever met seventeen-year-old Autumn Prewett, the young woman that would cause so many changes in his life. She had been working behind the cash register at the clothing store and after seeing how lost Harry had looked trying to pick out clothes she had decided to take pity on him and help him rebuild his wardrobe. While the two worked finding Harry clothes they got to know one another and Harry found that he was extremely attracted to her. After four hours of shopping and talking Harry knew that he couldn't let her get away so he asked her to the movies and amazingly she accepted. After he left the story he had his arms laden heavily down with all of his purchases and Autumn's number tucked safely in his back pocket.  
  
Harry had spent the majority of that summer with Autumn, getting to know her parents and falling deeply in love with her. It had been the best summer of Harry's life. She had surprisingly taken the announcement that he was a wizard in stride and that was when he had found out that her father was a squib. When Harry had found this out he remember something that Moody had showed him at Grimmauld Place. He had shown him a picture of the original Order members and had said that most of them had died. He had said that two of them were Prewett's. He had wondered if they were of any relation to Autumn's father. He had asked Remus but he hadn't been sure if they were or not. Remus had told Harry that he would have to ask Professor Dumbledore when he got back to school.  
  
It had been the day before he was to go back to school that they had taken their relationship to the next level. That had used all the precautions as it had been drilled into his head by Remus and a blushing Tonks, but it had been all in vain and Autumn had gotten pregnant. Harry left the next day with out having any idea of the tiny life that they had created. All through out Harry's sixth year the two of them kept in constant contact owling each other every week. Autumn had decided not to tell Harry that she was pregnant because she didn't want to put him in any more danger than he already was. She had planned on tell him when he came home that summer.  
  
Knowing how much Harry would miss during her pregnancy she began keeping a daily journal of everything that was happening to her and what the doctors said at each visit. She made a scrapbook of pictures and other memorabilia from through out her pregnancy. Autumn knew that it would help make him feel better about what he had missed. Then the day before he was to take the train home for the summer holidays came and he had been sitting with Ron and Hermione. They had been trying to figure out whom it was that Harry had been writing to all year. He hadn't told them because he didn't want Autumn's identity getting out and her and her family being put in danger.  
  
Harry had stopped talking in the middle of a sentence when he saw Remus run into the Great Hall and up to the Headmaster. Remus had looked extremely upset. Harry had shot out of his seat his heart filling with dread. He had known in the pit of his stomach that something terrible had happened and that it would change the rest of his life. Remus after having explained to the Headmaster what had happened had turned and made his way toward Harry with Professor Dumbledore following closely behind.  
  
Remus had come up to the shaking Harry and had laid his hand on his shoulder gently guiding him out of the Great Hall. The entire student body had been silent, wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
Their questions had only increased tenfold when a heart-wrenching scream filled the air. They had heard through the thick oak doors Harry Potter screaming over and over again, "No, No your lying it can't be true!" then the sounds of a broken young man sobbing as if his life was ending.  
  
Remus Lupin had gathered the broken young man in his arms as the sobs wracked his body. The Great Hall had remained silent as the Headmaster walked back in. He had cleared his throat and told them that a terrible tragedy had befallen Harry Potter and he was leaving early, and in regards to his privacy that was all that he was going to disclose.  
  
By the time that the Headmaster had finished talking Harry and Remus had already been on their way home. When Harry had arrived home it hadn't been to a happy reunion with Autumn like they had planned but a tear filled discussion of planning Autumn and her parents funerals.  
  
When the two of them had finally reached their apartment Remus had stopped him outside the door. He had told him that there was someone very special that wanted to meet him. Harry had told Remus to tell who ever it was to go away, he didn't want any visitors, but when Tonks had walked up to him holding a tiny bundle of blue blankets Harry had froze.  
  
"This little man wants to meet you Harry." Tonks had said quietly so that she didn't wake the sleeping baby tears slipped silently down her cheeks.  
  
Harry's heart had started thudding almost painfully in his chest as he held out his arms for the tiny baby. Tonks gently laid the precious bundle into his waiting arms. "When was he born?" he had asked quietly as he breathed in the unique smell of the newborn.  
  
Tonks had smiled and replied, "June first, he is just a little over two weeks old."  
  
Harry had taken a deep breath when he felt the tears welling up in his eyes. "What did she name him?"  
  
Remus had come up beside him and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, "His name is Michael James Potter."  
  
Harry had felt the tears coursing down his cheeks as he looked up into Remus's pain filled eyes, "A son, she gave me a son." He had whispered quietly. 


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends. Though I wish I did.  
  
A/N: Thank you, Thank you for all of your amazing reviews. Keep up the great feedback and I will keep the chapters rolling out. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry was startled out of his thoughts when Michael started whimpering. Opening his eyes slowly he saw that the baby was starting to wake. Harry knew that it was about time for him to eat his lunch so he carefully started searching the navy diaper bag beside him for the bottle. When his hand hit the hard plastic he sighed with relief. With a muttered breath he activated the warming charm that he had placed on it when he had left the apartment earlier that morning. He softly brushed the bottle's nipple against the baby's lips and watched as the little boy sucked it into his mouth aggressively. Harry smiled at the sight of his son drinking the milk so greedily and he was thankful that the little boy had such a healthy appetite.  
  
Letting his head hit the back of the seat Harry let his eyes drift shut as Michael sleepily ate his lunch. His thoughts were drawn back to everything that he had been worrying about last night. Harry had stayed up most of the night watching Michael sleep in the crib that had been set up beside his own bed. He had been worrying about what his friends would think and how they would treat him and Michael. He just hoped that they would be understanding and not condescending and judgmental. He really needed as many of his friends support as he could get if he was going to get through this year with his mind intact. And then there was the whole thing about the Press getting a hold of the story. He knew that once again as soon as the media caught whiff of this his life would be plastered all over every newspaper and magazine in the Wizarding world. Harry wondered exactly how outlandish things would get before he had to do another personal interview to clear everything up. Then again he could always just sick Tonks and Remus on all of the reporters.  
  
The two of them had shown exactly how short tempered they were about negative things being said about Harry or the baby. Harry had teasingly started calling them Auntie Tonks and Grandpa Remus and then names had stuck. Remus had told Harry that he would love to be able to step in and be a Grandfather to Michael just as he had been more than happy to step in and fill the role as a some what parent for Harry. Of course now Harry had to laugh, at only three months Michael had already managed to have Remus and Tonks wrapped around his little finger. But Harry hadn't wanted anything to get out into the Media until he and Michael were safely behind the walls of Hogwarts. The only thing in the world that he had wanted was to keep Autumn safe and he had made sure that no one knew of their relationship. But just as it had happened time and time again he hadn't been able to protect the ones he loved and Autumn and her parents had been killed leaving him with a precious little boy that would never get to know his mother or grandparents.  
  
There was an investigation still going on back in London by the Police. It had been going on for the last three months with no new leads, no suspects and no motive. It was frustrating to know that they had been deliberately targeted and not know anything more than that. Harry was just thankful that Remus and Tonks had been keeping an eye on the baby when Autumn had left with her parents to run to the store. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened to him if Michael had been killed in the accident as well. Professor Dumbledore had assigned two of the Order members to the case in order to find out if Voldemort had anything to do with the accident. The Headmaster had told Harry not to tell anyone else how it was that Autumn and her parents were killed. That information was just going to be available to a select few.  
  
Feeling the bottle fall out of Michael's mouth Harry glanced down and seen that the bottle was empty and the baby was asleep once again. Harry knew that he had to burp him or he would have a very unhappy baby on his hands later. He had found that out the hard way one night. He had forgotten to burp Michael after he had finished his bottle and Harry hadn't wanted to wake him up, so he just laid him down in his crib. Needless to say he had been awakened to a very gassy little boy later that night and he had not gotten a wink of sleep because he had been walking the floors comforting Michael all night. He reached back in the diaper bag and pulled out a small blanket. Harry laid it on his shoulder and gently moved the little boy onto it.  
  
A couple minutes later Michael had let out two healthy burps and Harry started rubbing his back in small circles soothing him back to sleep. It didn't take long as Harry watched the little boys eyes fall shut with his eyelashes lying darkly against his pale cheeks. Harry tiredly let his own eyes fall shut. It was a few minutes later that Harry heard the compartment door open. He opened his eyes slowly and when he saw who it was he let them fall back shut. Hoping that the questions would be held off for just a little while.  
  
--- Several minutes before---  
  
Draco Malfoy walked nervously past the next compartment door glancing in hoping that Pansy would be there, but she wasn't. He was starting to get nervous, if she wasn't on the train... he didn't even want to think of what that meant. Pansy like him had decided not to take the Dark Mark. Only Draco had been able to take the option of staying at Hogwarts during the summer. Pansy had to return home because of her little sister. Pansy had been the only mother figure that her four-year-old sister had ever had and she couldn't abandon her so Pansy had no choice but to return home for the holidays. Before she had left on the train she had told Draco that she loved him and that she would see him September first on the train.  
  
But she wasn't on the train and the knowledge of what the Dark Lord did to women who betrayed or denied him scared the life out of him. He and Pansy had been together since their Yule Ball fourth year and he loved her more than life itself. Draco honestly didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.  
  
Draco continued walking down the corridor and stopped as he reached the second to last compartment. When he opened the door his heart fell.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" Blaise Zabini asked his best friend and fellow Slytherin. He could plainly see the worry in the pale gray eyes and he knew that it was something serious for the simple fact that if he could read any emotion in Draco's eyes it was something serious.  
  
Draco glanced at Blaise and then back down the corridor he had just came from. "Have you seen Pansy?" he asked hoping against all hopes that the other Slytherin had seen her.  
  
Blaise frowned worriedly, "No, I haven't." he said and then he could tell from Draco's facial expression what he was thinking. "That doesn't automatically mean the worst though. You never know she may have just missed the train." Blaise knew that when a Slytherin student didn't return to Hogwarts one of two things may have happened.  
  
The first being that the student had taken the Dark Mark and the parents had transferred them to Durmstrang as had happened to Crabbe and Goyle; Draco had been extremely upset when he two best friends had been transferred. He had known that neither of them had wanted to take the mark but they had chosen that over death. The second being that they had refused the mark and had been either killed for being a traitor to the cause or were given to the Dark Lord or another Deatheater for their own personal pleasure and entertainment. The latter having happened to Daphne Greengrass last summer. The last thing that Blaise had heard about her was that she had tried to kill herself and he hoped that she had succeeded saving herself from the life of humiliation and servitude to the Dark Lord.  
  
"Pansy's a strong girl, she'll be alright you'll see." Blaise said wishing wholeheartedly that he could believe his own words.  
  
Draco nodded miserably, "I hope you're right, I haven't checked the last compartment yet." He said and then continued as he remembered the second person that he had been looking for. "Have you seen Potter?"  
  
Blaise shook his head, "Nope, and I haven't seen his two sidekicks either."  
  
Draco grimaced, "Oh I've seen those two alright. More than I have ever want to see mind you. Seeing Granger and Weasel with their tongues down each others throats was something that if I ever have to see again will be far too soon." He shuddered remembering the scene that he had accidentally walked in on.  
  
Blaise chuckled. "Why are you of all people looking for Potter?" he asked his voice serious once again.  
  
Draco glanced down the hall and back toward Blaise making sure that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. "Dumbledore asked me to help him to the castle and then after the feast I have to show him to his new rooms which are beside mine in Severus's quarters." He said quietly thinking back to when he and Harry had stopped fighting and had begun talking to each other. It had been Harry urging him to talk to the Headmaster or Severus about him not taking the Dark Mark. At the end of last term he had went to Severus and they had went to talk to Dumbledore. It had been then that they decided to let Draco stay at Hogwarts over the summer than risk going home and being killed for not taking the mark. He owed Harry a life debt because if he would have gone home he would have surely been killed.  
  
Blaise furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why would Potter need help getting to the castle? And why do you have to help him, what about Granger and Weasley." He asked wondering what was going on with Boy Wonder.  
  
Draco frowned. "I don't think that their friendship is going to be on the best of terms after the feast by the little hints that Dumbledore and Severus have been dropping at me all summer. The professor's obviously know something about Potter that we don't and what ever it is they seem to think that it is going to change the way that people think of him." He said still frowning.  
  
"You don't think it has to do with what happened at the leaving feast last term do you?" Blaise asked now that he was curious at what was going on with Potter.  
  
Draco shook his head, "I don't know Blaise, I really don't know." He paused and sighed, "But what ever it is we are going to find out about it soon." Draco said quietly. Several minutes later Draco said his goodbyes and then turned and walked toward the last compartment nervously. He hoped that Pansy would be there, but he knew deep in his heart that she wouldn't.  
  
Sliding the compartment door open slowly Draco was stunned at the sight that greeted him.  
  
Harry Potter was sprawled over the seat, his eyes closed and his arms wrapped protectively around a tiny baby that was fast asleep curled up on his chest.  
  
Now he understood why Dumbledore has said that he would need help getting to the Great Hall. Draco watched as Harry slowly opened his eyes and lock with his, and then tiredly Harry's eyes closed once again.  
  
Draco sat down still shocked at seeing Harry with a baby. He hadn't even known that he had been seeing anyone. Draco sat in silence not wanting to disturb Harry or the baby. He wondered where the baby's mother was, how had it come to Harry bringing the baby to school, but Draco had a feeling that it all tied in with what had happened last term. He had wanted to wake Harry up and demand the answers to his questions but he kept his mouth shut and waited for Harry to wake up.  
  
It wasn't too much later that the little baby on Harry's chest started whimpering and Harry's bloodshot eyes snapped open. Draco watched quietly as Harry started shuffling through a bag beside him, searching for something. He watched as Harry frowned and dug his hand deeper into the bag for whatever item he was searching for that seemed to be eluding him.  
  
Harry looked up suddenly at Draco, "Would you hold him while I try and find his blasted pacifier?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry horrified at the thought of holding such a small baby, but Harry just chuckled at his expression.  
  
"You're not going to break him, its really not that hard." Harry said as he walked toward Draco holding the now awake little boy. "Just hold out you arms, I'll lay him on your chest like he was on mine. That's his favorite position."  
  
Draco sucked in a deep breath and held out his arms for the little baby. Harry laid the little boy on Draco's chest and then moved his arms around so that one hand was resting on the baby's back and the other was under his diapered bottom. Draco glanced down in to the baby's face and was taken aback by the bright emerald green eyes looking right back at him. Eyes just like Harry's. He glanced up when he heard Harry muttering furiously under him breath. Draco watched as Harry started pulling item after item out of the navy bag that he had been looking through earlier.  
  
"Finally," he said as he pulled something out of the bag, "thought I was going to have to kill Tonks and Remus for forgetting to put his pacifier back in the diaper bag this morning." He then handed the strange object to Draco and laughed at the confused expression that marred the Slytherin's face.  
  
"And what am I supposed to do with this... thing?" Draco asked perplexed by the item in his hand.  
  
Harry smiled, "Put the rubber end in his mouth, he knows what to do next." He said and then he sat back and watched as Draco attempted to give the pacifier to Michael. After a few tries Michael opened his mouth and began sucking on the pacifier. It wasn't too much longer after that the little boy's eyes began to drift shut once again.  
  
Draco watched in amazement as the little boy fell asleep in his arms. "What's his name?" he asked softly, he didn't want to wake the sleeping baby up.  
  
Harry started putting the baby's things back in the diaper bag and set it back on the floor. He stretched out on the seat and put his hands behind his head. "His name is Michael James Potter and he is three months old today." Harry said quietly enjoying his break as Draco held his little boy. "You know I am surprised that was your first question about him. I figured it would have been something along the lines of 'Is he yours' or 'who'd you knock up', you know those types of questions."  
  
Draco just shrugged, "Obviously he is yours, I can't see you tarnishing you Golden Boy image for someone else's child and I think it is kind of rude to ask 'who did you get knocked up' because its not any of my business. If you wanted to tell me you would."  
  
Harry smiled at Draco's reasoning and wished that everyone would be as compliant to his wishes of privacy, but he knew that would never happen. "I just know that those will be the two dominate questions spilling out of Ron and Hermione's mouths when they see me with him." He said gesturing to the still sleeping Michael who was blissfully unaware of the troubling thoughts that were racing through is daddy's mind.  
  
Draco gaped in sudden realization at what exactly Harry had just said. "They don't know!" he couldn't believe that Harry hadn't told his two supposed best friends that he had a son.  
  
Harry shrugged and smiled grimly, "They were pissed off at me last term for not telling them who it was that I had been writing to all year, they haven't written to me all summer to find out how I was doing or even to find out what had happened at the leaving feast. And on top of that they haven't tried to find me on the train so how could I tell them." He replied bitterly. "I know exactly how they are going to react so I am basically saving myself and Michael from it for as long as I possibly can." Harry said tiredly as he ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly. "Ron will find this as some new reason to make my fame even greater and will be jealous at all the attention that I will be getting. Hermione will be spouting off self-righteously that I ruined my life having a child as such a young age and I will never get to do the things that I wanted to do now that I have a baby. Then they both will be pissed that I never wrote to tell them about Michael or Autumn."  
  
Draco nodded his head understandingly. "They haven't found you on the train yet because they are too busy sucking each others faces, which will probably be their excuses for not writing to you this summer."  
  
Harry just shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Figures, oh well. I have more important things to worry about."  
  
Draco wanted to ask who Autumn was but he didn't want it to be a sore subject with Harry. "Is Autumn Michael's mother?" he asked finally.  
  
Harry pinched the bridge of his nose at Draco's question. Dumbledore had told him not to tell anyone how Autumn and her parents were killed. That was going to be something that only a few select people would know about in order to catch whoever it was had tampered with the car. Harry decided that Draco ought to know in case he heard anything in the Slytherin ring. He took a deep breath and then sat up in the seat. He hurriedly cast a silencing charm around the compartment.  
  
"Autumn was my girlfriend. I met her last summer and we had been dating all last year. She never told me that she was pregnant because she didn't want me to be in any more danger than I already was, and I never told anyone about her because I didn't want to put her and her parents in danger." He took a deep breath and continued. "Autumn had Michael on the first of June, she was planning on telling me about him when I came home for summer break. We had talked about getting married when I came home. I loved her more than life." He paused and steeled himself for the onslaught of memories that were threatening to break through. "The day of the leaving feast when Remus had run in and took me out in the hall he told me there had been a car accident and Autumn and her parents had been killed. It wasn't until I got home that I found out about Michael. He's all that I got left of her." Harry smiled at the precious little boy still on Draco's chest.  
  
"It wasn't until later in the summer that I had been told that the car that they had been driving had been tampered with. The accident was deliberate. The brake lines had been cut and the fuel lines had been punctured. Autumn had gone with her parents to the store to get a couple of things for the baby; thankfully they had left Michael with Remus and Tonks. It happened when they were on their way home. They had tried to stop at a busy intersection when the brakes went out. A truck that was carrying gasoline sideswiped them. There was a huge explosion, they never had a chance." Harry closed his eyes feeling the tears starting to seep out. He wiped them away hastily. "No one except Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Snape, and now you know that she died in a car accident. So if you hear anyone saying anything about it make sure you go to Dumbledore or Snape."  
  
Draco nodded somberly, "I will, don't worry. I am sorry for your loss. I don't know what I will do if something happened to Pansy. She isn't on the train, I just hope that she makes it to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry looked at Draco and could see the worry etched into his face. " Draco, Pansy's too damn stubborn to let anything happen to her. She'll probably be at Hogwarts waiting on you." He said hoping that he was right.  
  
Draco cleared his throat trying to suppress the emotions that were threatening to spill over. "Have you been told where your new rooms are?" he asked remembering one of the reasons that he had sought Harry out in the first place.  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled trying to get out of the dismal mood that he was in. "No, but I suppose that you were sent to tell me huh."  
  
Draco laughed lightly, "You know that old man all to well Harry." He smiled and then continued, "your rooms are beside mine in Severus's quarters. The thought that you would be safer and would feel better being secluded from the rest of the student body, after all what student in their right mind would want to go through Severus to try and get to you. I know that I sure wouldn't and he's my godfather." Amazingly it had been Severus suggesting to Dumbledore that Harry would be better off in the Dungeons than anywhere else in the castle. Dumbledore had agreed wholeheartedly.  
  
Harry had figured that he would be moved to the dungeons but he had no problems with it. He would rather be somewhere cut off from the main traffic of the students so that they didn't disturb him or Michael. He just didn't know if he could deal with so many people right now, he was still trying to cope with Autumn's death. Once the news hit the wizarding world he wouldn't get a moment by himself. Harry knew that most people were going to pity him and he hated pity, it wasn't pity that he needed, he needed understanding and compassion. Harry knew that he would get very little understanding and compassion from the majority of his friends. Just thinking of Ron and Hermione hurt, he knew that they would never be close friends again. He had grown up with out them.  
  
Harry was just about to stand up and take Michael off of Draco when the compartment door slid open with a bang and Ron and Hermione walked in.  
  
They walked in not even noticing the frozen Harry standing behind them as they started in on Draco.  
  
Draco glanced at Harry and he knew in the pit of his stomach that it was going to get really ugly really fast. He watched as Weasley's eyes filled with contempt and hatred.  
  
"Oh this is just rich, Draco Malfoy with a baby. Who'd you knock up? Bet she dumped the kid and ran as soon as she realized that the father was you!" Ron laughed not realizing the precarious position that he had just put himself in.  
  
Hermione chuckled behind her hand neither still had noticed Harry standing behind them. "She was probably some cheap whore after the Malfoy name but when she realized what a prick you were she left you with the brat, oh how the mighty have fallen." She said smugly an ugly sneer changing her pretty face drastically.  
  
Draco had not said a word as he glanced over at the now furious Harry. He could practically see the anger rolling off him in palpable waves.  
  
Harry was beyond furious at his supposed two best friends as he stepped out of the shadows making himself visible to them. Once he knew that he had their attention he began speaking to them in a low cold and emotionless voice.  
  
"That 'whore' was _my_ girlfriend and that 'brat' is _my_ son and so help me god if I ever hear any of the things you just said again I will not be held responsible for my actions. Now I suggest that you both get out of my site before I do something I will regret." Harry snarled at the two horrified Gryffindors.  
  
"Harry I ..." Hermione began but Harry cut her off.  
  
"Get out of here, and don't try to talk to me. If I want to talk to you I will find you. Now leave!" he said coldly and then slammed the door once they had fled the compartment.  
  
Wordlessly Draco handed Michael back to Harry and watched as he sat down on the seat and buried his face in the little boy's blue and green snitch covered sleeper. He could see the tears tracking down Harry's face but he didn't say a word. Draco couldn't believe how callous those two had been. He knew that what Granger and Weasley had said had hurt Harry more than they would ever know. They probably wouldn't even understand why he had been so upset after all they hadn't said it to him they had said it to Draco Malfoy. But Harry had seen how they really felt toward the issue at hand, and Draco knew that Harry was dead right about what their reactions would be once the reality of the situation hit the two of them. He just hoped that there was a professor around when they began voicing their opinions or Harry would probably end up in Azkaban for killing them unintentionally.  
  
The rest of the train ride was met with silence. Neither said a word as they pulled up to Hogsmeade station and Draco picked up the two bags that were setting on the floor. He followed Harry wordlessly out of the compartment and into the hall ready to help Harry face the crowd that was bound to form around him and the baby. 


	3. True Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are familiar to his universe.

A/N: Talk about major feedback. I was blown away at how many people like this story. I am glad that is making a great hit. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: True Friends

Harry held Michael tightly to his chest as he pulled his cloak snuggly around himself and the little boy, effectively hiding him from prying eyes and the icy cold wind that was whipping around them mercilessly. He glared at the sky above him, gone were the white fluffy clouds from earlier that morning and in their places now were angry black ominous clouds that looked as if they were going to let loose a torrential downpour of icy rain. This morning when he had left for the train station it had been sunny and the wind was nothing but a light breeze, now the weather seemed to be reflecting Harry's rather stormy mood. He felt the wind pick up once more causing him to shiver as it blew under his collar. Harry just hoped that the rain would hold off until he got Michael inside of Hogwarts. He could just imagine the hell he would get from Madame Pomfrey if he showed up at the school with a wet baby.

Poppy Pomfrey had stepped in as Michael's primary physician when the Headmaster had asked her to give him a check up when he had turned six weeks old. She was the one that had told Harry the he should ask the Headmaster about Michael's rather extraordinary birthmark. He would have to try and remember to talk to the Headmaster after the feast, which was if he could get away from the mob that was sure to form.

Harry ran his hand tiredly through his messy hair as he and Draco made their way through the crowds of students looking for an empty carriage. They needed to hurry and find a compartment. There was only so much wind a warming charm could keep out and he didn't want Michael to get a chill. He could feel the stares from the students as the caught sight of him and Draco walking together with out any curses being thrown or and blood being shed. Harry chuckled grimly softly to himself and shook his head at the ridiculous behavior of the students mulling around the station. If they were that shock at just seeing Harry Potter walking with Draco Malfoy he was sure that they would die of shock when they seen that the seventeen year old Golden Boy of Gryffindor show up in the Great Hall with a three month old baby.

He could just imagine the sordid rumors and stories that they would probably come up with by the end of the feast. He was glad that he was going to be away from the rest of the student body. Harry honestly didn't think that he would be able to get a moment to himself if he had to stay in the Gryffindor dormitories. He would definitely have to tell Professor Snape and the Headmaster how much he appreciated the room that he was given in the dungeons. It was going to be one hell of a year and he was glad that he would have a place that he could escape to and be able to spend time with Michael with out being disturbed. Right now though all he wanted to do was to find a bloody carriage and get out of the progressively worsening weather.

Draco had heard Harry chuckle darkly and wondered what had put him in such a mood. Knowing that he wouldn't get any answer with so many people around Draco just reigned in his curiosity. He would just have to wait until they were alone before he could ask what it was that Harry had found so humorous. Draco sneered at a couple of second years who had been standing in their way and gaping rather obviously at the two of them walking together. The two younger kids scattered at the blond Slytherin's trademark sneer. It was great to have such power over little kids Draco thought to himself.

They finally found an empty carriage Harry got in it and sat down silently. Draco slid the two diaper bags under the seat and sat down next to Harry. He watched as Harry slowly unwrapped his cloak reveling a still sleeping baby.

"So what was so funny that it had you laughing back there?" Draco asked after they had both settled down.

Harry's expression darkened slightly. "I was just thinking of what everyone's reaction are going to be at seeing Michael. I mean my god they were practically catatonic with just the fact that you and I were walking together with out fighting. Can you just imagine what they are going act like when they see Michael?" Harry said looking down at the little boy in his arms.

He couldn't believe how fast his life had changed in the last three months and he could believe how much the little guy had changed and grown.

Draco smiled at the little boy what had already worked is way in to his heart and he had only been around him for the last couple of hours. When he had held that little baby in his arms earlier it had made him feel things that he had never felt before. He couldn't wait until one day when he could hold his son or daughter in his arms, but if something had happened to Pansy he didn't know if those dreams would ever come true.

He just hoped that she would be there at the school waiting for him telling him that she was ok and that she had just missed the train. He wished that would happen with every fiber of his being. He didn't think that he could make it with out her. She had always been his solid support in the last few years and he had always been there for her. Draco didn't think that he could live with himself knowing that something had happened to her because he hadn't pushed her to stay at the school with him. But he had known that he couldn't keep her away from her sister and with a heavy heart he had let Pansy go back.

Harry could tell by the look on Draco's face that he was thinking about Pansy. Frankly Draco wasn't the only one that was worried about the girl. Harry hoped that she was all right, for her sake and Draco's. He knew that if something had happened to Pansy Draco would never stop blaming himself and would work himself into an early grave because of it. In some aspects he and Draco were a lot alike.

"She'll be alright Draco, try not to worry too much you'll just make yourself sick." Harry said trying to be reassuring.

Draco nodded his head numbly, Harry was right it wouldn't do himself or Pansy any good if he was worrying too much and not keeping his head on straight. He would need all of his wits about him if something had happened and Pansy needed his help. He also realized that he would definitely need to keep a level head for Harry, especially after seeing the proverbial spilt of the infamous Trio.

Draco had only been friends with Harry for the last six months and even in that short amount of time Draco realized right off the bat that Harry's friendship were special and were not as freely given as what it was generally believed. Harry was one of the few true friends that Draco actually had. Ron and Hermione even after seven years had yet to realize what a unique friend they had in Harry and if they didn't get their acts straightened around they wouldn't have that friendship with him much longer. Not that Draco would be sad to see them go. He had always felt that the two of them had stayed friends with Harry for the prestige of being friends with the "Boy-Who-Lived" and not for Harry just being Harry. That had been Draco's mistake when he had first met Harry. And it wasn't until he learned to see past the name and the icon that he and Harry had been able to become friends. He was glad that he did and he would never regret turning against his father for the rest of his life.

Draco had just been about to ask Harry if he had heard anything about the new DADA professor when the carriage door burst open and two figures fell into the carriage and onto the floor in an undignified heap. Harry and himself both had their wands trained on the two people who at the moment were trying to untangle themselves from one another.

Harry thought that the two crashers looked familiar but he had yet to see their faces. He held on tightly to the still incredible asleep Michael. He was starting to think that Tonks or Remus had slipped a sleeping potion into the bottle of formula. He would just have to take that matter up with those two.

Neville Longbottom finally lifted his head and found himself on the wrong end of Harry's wand, and when he looked over at his companion he saw that Luna Lovegood was in the same position only at the end of Draco Malfoy's wand. Struggling to get up Neville looked up at Harry apologetically.

"Sorry about that, everyone else's carriages were full." He said quietly after noticing the sleeping baby in Harry's arms. Neville helped Luna up off the floor and sat down with her on the other side of the carriage.

Harry smiled at the rumpled site of two of his friends. Maybe, just maybe they would understand and would not be immature about his situation in the way that Ron and Hermione had been. Harry had become a lot closer to Neville after the end of his fifth year and last year he had told Neville about the prophecy. Neville being true to his character had fainted when it had dawned on him that he could have just as easily been him in Harry's place. But then being the true Gryffindor that he was Neville then told Harry that he would do anything that he could to help.

Neville had also been right there for him all last year when it had finally hit him that Sirius was really gone. Ron and Hermione had been too wrapped up in each other to see how far Harry had been falling into himself. Harry had stopped talking to everyone, and had become dangerously depressed. It had been Neville and Luna who had stepped in and been there for Harry during his dark times. With Ron and Hermione not being around to dictate whom he could be around out side of the Gryffindor students had started talking with Draco and had found out that the Slytherin Prince did not want to follow in the footsteps of his father. It had also been during this time that Harry had gotten to know the real Luna Lovegood and not the person that she perceived to be around others.

Harry found out that Luna had adopted her airy behavior after her mother had been killed. She had created a new personality as a defense mechanism. She didn't want people to pity her for what had happened and she found that if she acted a bit strange that people would leave her alone. She just never dropped the act after she came to Hogwarts.

The real Luna was a brilliant witch who could have put Hermione in her place when she was in her first year. But she had chose to keep her talents in the dark. When Harry had asked her why she hid her talents her reply had hit home. She had told him that she chose to keep her intelligence and magic abilities quiet because it would give her something to hold over her enemies. And then she had blown him away when she had looked directly at him and said that he did the same thing. That he hadn't told anyone of the other things that he was capable of doing. Things that in the Wizarding world people would find incredible and he would once again be the talk of the town. He had learned that the hard way after everyone found out that he was a parseltongue in his second year.

He had decided then that no one would know the true extent of his abilities.

It had been Luna that had helped him through his grief and helping get through to himself that he wasn't to blame for any of the deaths caused by Voldemort, and that every time that he let himself fall into the ritual of blaming himself for something that happened that was out of his control he was letting Voldemort win.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Draco relax beside him. When he looked over he saw that Neville and Luna were looking at Harry expectantly. It was Neville who decided to break the silence.

"What's the little guys name? I mean he is a ... he right?" Neville started to panic at the thought of offending Harry, but relaxed when Harry started laughing.

"Yes he is a he, and his name is Michael James Potter and he is three months old today." Harry said answering Neville's stuttering question. He then turned and smiled at Luna, "And it looks like you get to share your birthday with this little guy." He said teasingly.

Luna grinned, "Is that so, well I guess that I will just have to help him open his presents until he gets the hang of it himself."

Harry laughed, he was glad that at least two of his former friends were being understanding. He smiled slightly to himself when he got a glance at Neville taking Luna's hand into his and squeezing it gently. He remembered last year when Neville had finally drummed up enough of that Gryffindor courage and asked Luna out on a date. Harry had been thrilled for his friends and was happy that they had found something special in each other.

Harry smiled back at Luna's hesitant smile when he looked up from their clasped hands. Sometimes he wondered if she read his mind or was just really observant to his slight changes in moods. He would just have to ask her sometimes.

Harry realized that he had yet to tell Luna and Neville of his new rooms. He couldn't wait to see what Neville's reaction was going to be that Harry was essentially living with Professor Snape.

"I won't be in Gryffindor Tower this year." Harry said watching Neville's face turning from confused to understanding.

Neville nodded in understanding, he had figured that Dumbledore had found a room for Harry and Michael. He himself wouldn't have minded having Harry and Michael in the tower but he knew that the rest of their dorm mates wouldn't be to understanding. Neville knew that Ron would be the loudest voice of protest he also had a feeling that Ron would be the one that as soon as he found out that Harry was given different rooms he would be complaining about favoritism and that Harry only got it because he was the famous boy who lived. Neville never did understand why Ron got so jealous of Harry especially being that he was supposed to be his best friend. He was glad that Harry was going to be able to have his privacy.

"That's good that you are going to be able to get away from everyone else. Wish I could join you but you know that there has to be at least one responsible person left in the dorm. God knows what would happen if we both were gone." Neville replied teasingly. "Make sure that you let me and Luna know were your room is as soon as you find out."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and tried not to laugh. "Nev, I already know where my new room is. But the thing is that I don't think that you will voluntarily come and visit me after you find out where it is." He said trying to hold in his laughter.

Neville looked at Harry and Draco suspiciously wondering what they were talking about. "Where is your room?" he asked wearily.

Draco started laughing and Harry just started shaking his head, "I am going to be staying in a room next to Draco's." he started and then paused.

Neville frowned, "Well that's not bad, why wouldn't I visit you there. I have nothing against Draco."

Draco decided that he would be the one to enlighten Neville. "Yes, but our rooms are in Professor Snape's quarters." He said as he watched Neville's face pale dramatically.

Neville sat there for a couple of seconds before he said anything and then visibly taking a deep breath he looked over at Harry. "Well then I guess that I will just have to make sure it is alright with him if I can come and visit you, and I will ask him if it alright if Luna comes as well." He said gathering his courage. "Nothing is going to stop me from being your friend Harry. I told you that last year and I meant it. I assume it was the Headmaster's idea to put you two with Professor Snape?" he asked.

Draco nodded his head. "That and Professor Snape's, they feel that we will be safer there than anywhere else in the castle beside being with the Professor Dumbledore."

Draco then got a gleam in his eyes that Harry didn't necessarily like. Harry had a feeling that he knew exactly what it was that Draco was planning. He looked Draco in the eyes and just shook his head, "It's your head, not mine."

Draco smiled broadly knowing that Harry had caught on to what it was that he had been thinking. "Exactly, but just think of all the blackmail material that we could get out of it." He said already planning on how to accomplish this feat.

Neville looked back and forth between Harry and Draco rather confused at what was going on. "Do I even want to know what you two are planning?"

Harry just shook his head at Draco's plan. "He thinks that he is going to be able to get a picture of Professor Snape's reaction when he sees you on the other side of his door wanting to know if you can come in. And if he gets away with it, it will be a miracle. But knowing Draco and his tendency to screw things up he will end up with detention for the rest of his natural born life." Harry said causing Luna to giggle and Draco to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Oh ye of little faith. You'll see." Draco said as the other three started laughing in earnest. They then started talking about who they thought would win the Quidditch Cup this year.

Luna looked over at Harry and asked quietly, "Could I hold him?"

Harry stood up and gently laid the sleeping boy into her arms. He then turned back to the conversation with Draco and Neville.

Luna sat silently taking in the baby's features trying to discern which were Harry's and which were from the mother. She glanced up at Harry wondering were the baby's mother was and what had happened that would cause Harry to bring the little boy back to school with him. Luna hoped that nothing bad had happened but she had that gut wrenching feeling that something horrible had happened. She thought back to what had happened at the leaving feast last year and wondering if that had something to do with Michael. She had a feeling that Harry hadn't known about Michael until that day and she was hardly ever wrong when it came to her 'feelings' that she got every once in a while. Luna shook her head morosely to herself, what a horrible way to find out that you were a father.

Luna glanced down at the baby in her arms and was pleasantly surprised to see his bright emerald green eyes staring at her. She got the distinct impression that he was peering directly into her soul; he had wisdom and understanding hidden in the emerald depths.

"Oh my, you'll be just like your daddy. Won't you little one?" She whispered to the little boy and was rewarded by a smile. Luna knew that this little one had an old soul, just like Harry did. Whether or not Harry realized that was something that she would find out later. But now she just wanted to hold this amazing little baby.

Harry had heard Luna whisper something and when he looked up he could see that Michael was finally awake and he was staring intently at Luna. He stood slowly and noticed that Michael must have heard him get up because he was trying to turn his head toward Harry. Michael's eyes locked with his as he walked to the little boy. Luna smiled and handed Harry back the wide-awake little boy.

"Hey there sleepy head, its about time that you woke up. I bet that mean old auntie Tonks spiked your bottle." At the mention of Tonks name Michael tried to turn his head obviously looking for the aforementioned aunt. "Sorry buddy, she's not here she had to stay home and keep your grandpa Remus inline."

Harry heard Draco snort at that but he ignored him as he sat back down on the bench. Harry already wished that Remus and Tonks were going to be at Hogwarts but while Harry was at school there were being sent out on several missions. Remus had reassured him that he would be able to come home for Christmas break, but that was a long way away and Harry was missing them already.

It still was really strange for Harry that he had somewhere to call home and had people who loved and cared for him. It had taken a lot to get used to but now he didn't want to give it up so soon.

Harry checked Michael's diaper one last time as the carriage pulled up to the school. They had finally here and amazingly it hadn't started raining yet. Maybe that was a good omen.

A huge clap of thunder sounded through the air and was followed shortly by a large flash of lightening. Then again maybe not so much of a good omen Harry thought to himself and he hurriedly pulled the cloak back around himself and Michael. He tried to make sure that the trembling little boy was completely covered so that the wind couldn't get to him. It seemed that Michael liked storms as much as what Harry did.

Taking a deep breath Harry stepped out of the carriage and made his way through the crowd with Draco at his side and Luna and Neville following closely behind him. The small group reached the large oak double doors that lead to the Great Hall in record time. Harry felt Draco squeeze his arm in a small reminder that he wasn't alone in this, and that they would all get through this in one piece.

With a deep breath Harry pulled the door open and stepped inside.


	4. Surprise Announcements and Pansy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is familiar in that Universe

A/N: I can't believe how fast I am getting feedback with this story. I am thrilled that everyone is enjoying it. So here is the next chapter. It took me forever to type it up. Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Surprise Announcements and Pansy

Harry with Draco at his side stepped through the double oak doors just as he heard the shrieks and shouts from the students outside. Harry and Draco just smirked, it had finally started raining, it seemed that Lady Luck had been listening to his plea earlier after all.

Wet students were starting to file in behind Harry and Draco as they made their way toward the head of their respective tables. They both were about to sit down when Professor McGonagall intervened.

"Harry, the Headmaster would like it if you and Mister Malfoy were to sit at the Head Table with the rest of the staff." She said and then looked imploringly at Harry and then down at Harry's cloak that had a rather strange bulge on the left side.

Harry grinned and carefully unwrapped his cloak revealing Michael, green eyes met his and he heard the Professor emit a startled gasp.

"Oh my, He has your eyes." She smiled genuinely, "You have a beautiful son Harry." Taking one last glance at the little boy she pushed Harry and Draco in the direction of the Head Table and then turned and started making her way toward the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.

Harry having as much as a clue as Draco as to what was going on slowly walked up to the table where Professor Dumbledore and several other teachers were already seated. The Headmaster motioned for Harry to sit to the right of him just as Professor Snape directed Draco into the chair on the left of him. There was a single empty chair that sat in between himself and Draco. Harry noticed that Professor Sinstra and Professor Vector were sitting on the right side of Professor Snape carrying on a lively conversation between themselves. Harry leaned up slightly careful not to squish Michael against the table and looked down the other side.

There were more empty seats on that side of the table as well. There were two on the left side of the Headmaster and then Professor Flitwick, another empty chair and then Professor Sprout who was talking rather animatedly to Madame Pomfrey who was sitting to her left. There was one last seat empty seat on the other side of Poppy that Harry figured was for Hagrid once he brought the first years in. Harry knew that Professor McGonagall was going to be sitting in the seat next to the Headmaster once she had brought the first years into the Great Hall. Wondering where the Professor was now, Harry looked up and glanced around the Hall. He caught site of her talking to Luna and a Hufflepuff whose name he thought was Hannah Abbott.

Harry glanced at the Headmaster; he started to open his mouth to ask what was going on but just by the overly exuberant twinkle in the old man's eyes Harry knew that he wasn't going to get a straight answer from him.

Albus could see the questions in Harry's eyes but he didn't want to spoil the surprise for the young man. "Well lets see how much young Michael has grown since our last meeting." He said smiling down at the small emerald eye boy.

Harry could feel the overwhelming sense of calmness that Albus was radiating causing Harry smile as he opened his cloak giving a full view of the little boy.

Michael's eyes focused almost immediately on Albus as he leaned over to get a better look at the small child. Michael's hand shot up at an amazing speed and clasped onto the Headmaster's nose.

Albus expecting no less chuckled and lifted the boy out of Harry's arms and into his own. They sat there looking at each other for several seconds before Michael's face broke into a huge toothless grin.

"Such a perceptive lad for one so young. You'll have your hands full with this one my dear boy." Albus said smiling at Harry as if some sacred secret had been passed between the aged Headmaster and the green eyed little boy.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. There were times that he had gotten the same feeling. Harry figured that as long as it wasn't the kind of trouble that he had seemed to find himself in time after time, he figured that he could handle just about anything.

"Ah here is the new Defense Professor, although he isn't exactly new though." Albus said as he handed Michael back to Harry.

Harry turned in his seat just in time to see Remus sit down in-between him and Draco. Harry scowled at the man who had been a father figure to him for the last two years.

"So why didn't you tell me that this was your big mission this morning before I left?" Harry said a little perturbed at the man sitting beside him.

Remus sighed; he had been afraid that Harry would act like this before he gave him a chance to explain. "Harry, I didn't know that I was going to be teaching until this morning after you left and I went to Headquarters."

Harry let out the breath he had been holding. He hadn't meant to snap at Remus but he had been still a bit upset at having to leave behind him and Tonks and not being able to see them until the holiday break. "Did Tonks come with you?"

Remus smiled, "Did you think that I would be able to get out of the house with out her?" he said teasingly.

Harry chuckled, "I didn't think so, after all who would you have to pick up after you?"

Remus blushed at the mention of Tonks's tendency to walk behind him and pick up everything, although Remus wasn't really complaining. It was nice to have someone take care of him. "Albus asked if she would come here so you would have someone you trusted to watch over Michael when you were in your classes and of course she couldn't say no. I thought that she was going to have a nervous breakdown after you two left the house this morning. I think it was because she had realized that she wouldn't see the two of you until Christmas."

Harry smiled; he had a pretty good idea at why Remus was so embarrassed at mentioning Tonks taking care of him. Especially if the way that they danced around each other was of any indication of what they really felt toward each other. Harry just wondered how long it would take for Remus and Tonks to realize what they were feeling. He knew that he sure wasn't going to be the one to tell them; it was far more entertaining to watch in them this way.

Remus cleared his throat trying to force down the lingering redness in his cheeks. "Well then, how was the train ride?"

Harry scowled at the reminder of Ron and Hermione's actions. "Lets just say that I won't be talking to Ron or Hermione for a good long time. At least not until they decide to grow up." He said as he tried to push the anger back down.

Remus glanced worriedly at the young man beside him and sighed. He and Tonks both had worried at what would happen between the three of them when Ron and Hermione found out about Michael. Obviously what ever had been said wasn't good. He wouldn't push Harry to tell him though; Remus would wait until he was ready to talk.

When Harry saw Luna and Hannah taking the two empty seats on the other side of the table his curiosity was piqued once again as to what was going on. He could feel Michael squirming in his lap as the little boy tried to look at the enchanted ceiling. Smiling Harry shifted Michael in his lap so that he was laying back in his arms and he could see the ceiling better, or at least as good as what a three month old baby could see. Harry imagined that all the little boy could see was different blobs of light. Whatever it was that Michael wanted to look at Harry wasn't going to stop him from exploring his world. He was going to make sure that his precious son would have everything that he ever needed and would have all the love and attention that every little boy deserved. Harry would make sure that his little boy would have the childhood that he himself had been denied.

Harry could see that Draco was glancing down the table at Luna and Hannah as he had been and when he caught the other boy's eyes they both shrugged their shoulders, neither knew what was going on. He glanced around the Great Hall and noticed that most of the students were trying to catch a glance at who Harry was hiding in his arms. The way that he had been sitting made it nearly impossible for any of the students to see Michael tucked comfortably in the crook of Harry's arm. Harry had wondered how long it would take for Ron and Hermione to let the cat out of the bag and obviously it hadn't taken much time at all. He knew that Remus had caught the curious gazes as well and he decided to liven things up a bit before Professor McGonagall brought in the first years to be sorted.

"Remus would you hold Michael so that I can take my cloak off." He said smiling mischievously at Remus's questioning look.

Remus catching on to what Harry was doing smiled at his ploy. "Yeah, just hand the little pup here."

Harry stood up slowly, deliberately causing most of the students to look toward the Head Table. He carefully handed Michael over to Remus letting the school see his son for the first time. Harry listened discreetly as he slipped his cloak off his shoulders and laid it across the back of his chair. The Great Hall's constant chatter stopped making it quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Harry heard Draco snort and mutter under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like, "Drama Queen".

Remus just shook his head amused at Harry's antics.

Harry sat down silently, took Michael back into his arms and waited for all hell to break loose. He didn't have to wait long. The roar was deafening as everyone in the Great Hall started talking at once and he could have sworn that he heard Albus chuckling as if he had heard the funniest thing in his life. Harry once again found himself questioning the sanity of the Headmaster.

He shook his head and glanced down at the little boy who had just unexpectedly made his debut in the wizarding world.

Harry turned his attention back to Remus hoping to get a few straight answers, "Do you know why the four of us students are sitting up here at the staff table with the teachers?"

Remus just shook his head, he knew of course but Albus had asked the faculty to remain silent so that it would be a surprise to the selected students.

Harry glared at Remus half-heartedly for the second time that night and then he turned and started whispering loudly in a staged whisper to Michael. "Your grandpa Remus is holding out on us buddy. What should we do about it, huh? Harry smiled at the toothless grin that he was eliciting from Michael.

"I think that we should punish him, don't you think?" he chuckled at Michaels' answering gurgling coos.

"Oh you think that we should put him on diaper duty, huh." Harry could see out of the corner of his eye that Albus was trying to hide his laughter and Remus who was hanging his head in mock shame as his body shook in silent laughter.

All the while Harry had been talking to Michael; Professor McGonagall had brought the first year students in and had begun to call out their names. Harry glanced up and noticed that there were very few new students. He looked questioningly at Remus who shook his head sadly.

"Most of the muggleborn students parents had not wanted their child to come into a war ridden world so they decided to keep them home with the assurances by Albus that if they changed their minds Hogwarts would always be open to them. Then you have the pureblood students whose parents are supportive of Voldemort that got shipped off to Durmstrang instead of here." Remus said tiredly, "The first year group just gets smaller and smaller every year. Although your class is probably the smallest that Hogwarts has had since its founding."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. His classmates were the children that had survived the first rise of Voldemort and he knew that Hogwarts would see many more groups like his in the years to come. He really hadn't realized that fact until it had dawned on him one evening that he and his classmates where the ones who had survived the rise and fall of Voldemort. And now it seemed that History was repeating itself and he was the only one that could stop it from taking the same path that it traveled all those years before.

Harry was startled out of his grim thoughts when Albus stood up beside him, he noticed Professor McGonagall sliding into her seat as the Headmaster began to talk.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts to those of you who have returned to out fine hallways. And welcome those of you who are gracing us with your lively presence for the first time for today is the first day of the beginning of a great adventure that will span the next seven years.

Seeing how most of you seem to be ready to faint from lack of food I will hold the rest of my announcements until the end of the feast. So dig in!" And with a flourish of his hands mountains of mouth watering dishes appeared across the table.

Harry groaned. He knew that Albus was going to put off telling then what they were doing until the last minute possible. He glanced down in front of his plate and started piling on the delicious food. As soon as Michael had seen what he had been doing the happy little boy decided that he should help, and before Harry could stop him the little boy had both hands buried in the mashed potatoes.

Laughter from the Head Table drew the student's attention to their teachers. Craning heads watched as Professor Lupin held a small baby while Harry Potter went through a bag that many deducted was a diaper bag. The students watched as Harry gently began cleaning the potatoes off of the little boy. The majority of the students were beginning to question themselves and each other about the baby Harry Potter had brought to school.

Harry could hear the whispers and sordid theories that were beginning to circulate. Sometimes he wondered exactly how secluded some of his classmates were for their imaginations to be so incredibly overactive.

Remus held Michael so Harry could hurriedly shove down his dinner before he started trying to feed the little boy. Once Harry was done inhaling his food he dug out the other bottle and was starting to give it to Michael when he stopped and glared at it.

He turned to Remus who was looking at him questioningly, "Did you put a sleeping potion in Michael's bottles before we left the house?"

Remus looked at Harry with confusion written all over his face. "What are you talking about? Tonks made the bottles this morning while you were in the shower... she wouldn't do that... Merlin she did didn't she!" Remus shook his head at Tonks's attempt at helping Harry with the baby.

Harry fumed, "Wait till I get my hands on her. He slept the entire train ride and now I won't be able to get him to sleep until late tonight. I finally got him on a schedule too." He groaned at the thought of having to start all over again with getting Michael back on a schedule.

Remus chuckled at the audible groan from Harry. "Just remember this is Tonks we are talking about. She never thinks before she acts. She probably thought that she was helping you."

Harry continued to glare at the bottle. He had no idea on how to tell if this bottle was spiked as well, but before he could do anything Draco plucked it off of him and handed it to Professor Snape.

Severus having heard the entire conversation unscrewed the lid and smelled the formula. He could not smell the light bitter smell that he knew was associated with mild sleeping potions. He knew that bottle was good. "Its fine. But you might want to warn Tonks that giving a sleeping potion to an infant that has never had one before could cause and adverse reaction and be harmful." He said as he handed the bottle back to Remus who in turn handed to Harry.

Harry smiled his thanks to the Potions Professor before finally giving it to the patiently waiting little boy. Just as Michael was finishing up his bottle the Headmaster stood and clapped his hands once to gain the attention of the rest of the school.

"I see that most of you have had your fill so I will begin with the rest of the announcements. As you all can see there are four students sitting at the Head Table. These four students have been selected to enter into a sort of apprenticeship if you will with various Professors. These four students have been chosen for their accomplishments in their studies and their above average skills in certain subjects." He paused and gestured to his right and then continued,

"Draco Malfoy has been chosen by Professor Snape to become his assistant in Potions, Harry Potter has been chosen by Professor Lupin to become his assistant in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Luna Lovegood has been chosen by Professor McGonagall to become her assistant in Transfiguration, and Hannah Abbott has been chosen by Professor Flitwick to become his assistant in Charms." He paused again and waited for the applause to die down once again.

"Now I expect that you will respect these assistants as much as you would the Professor they are working with. The assistant's responsibilities will include tutoring students during a set time and in Mr. Potter's case when Professor Lupin is recovering after the full moon he will be handling the classes himself. Seeing as how the new assistants will not be able to attend regular class sessions they will be taking accelerated courses privately so that they can take their N.E.W.T.S by Christmas holiday. So be sure to wish your fellow students good luck and a good year."

The students applauded acknowledging their fellow housemates appointments. Harry could see that Ron was scowling and Hermione was glaring at Luna probably thinking to herself that she should be the one up there instead. He knew that the next time that he would see Ron harsher words were going to be said and Harry's hope that his old friends would come around died. He thought that maybe Hermione would realize how immature she was being but as long as she was around Ron she would let him influence her thoughts and actions.

Harry grinned to himself as he thought of being an assistant for Remus. Everyone was expecting him to enter into the Auror training program after he graduated from Hogwarts but the older he got the more he realized that wasn't what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Amazingly he wanted to be a teacher, specifically a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He had gotten his first taste of being a teacher when he had formed the Defense Association back in his fifth year and when he thought back on it, he had loved every minute of it.

Harry happened to glance over at Draco and he could see the worry etched into his face, which could only mean one thing. Pansy wasn't here. That thought scared Harry; he didn't want to think of the things that could have happened to the girl. He hoped that were ever she was she was safe. When Harry caught the pensive look flitter over Professor Snape's face when the man had glanced at Draco, Harry knew that the Potions professor was worried as well.

Remus caught the look on Harry's face and frowned. Something was wrong, and what ever it was it looked like it was serious. He nudged Harry in the ribs to get his attention.

When Harry looked over at him Remus leaned in to whisper, "What's wrong, you seem very troubled about something. And with you Harry that is never a good thing."

Harry smiled grimly knowing that Remus was telling the truth and then he leaned over to the werewolf, "Pansy Parkinson isn't here and we are worried at what may have happened. Draco had wanted her to stay behind here at school with him but she didn't want to leave her four year old sister to deal with her parents wrath because of her switching sides. She wasn't on the train and she isn't here now." He said his voice thick with worry.

Before Remus could say anything Albus leaned in next to Harry, "If Miss Parkinson doesn't show before the end of the feast I will send out the word to locate her, and if necessary we will send a group to get her and her sister." He said determinedly, his words setting Harry a little bit more at ease.

Just as the Headmaster was standing to dismiss the students from the Great Hall the large oak doors burst open and an undistinguishable figure fell in. The staff table was immediately kicked into action Remus being the one with the werewolf strength and reflexes jumped over the table and ran toward the fallen figure with Albus and Severus following shortly behind.

It was Draco's anguished voice that snapped Harry out of his daze when the distraught wizard let out a chocked cry, and Harry knew with out a doubt that the person that had just fell to the floor was Pansy.

Draco ran toward Pansy knowing that Harry was following closely behind him albeit a bit slower because he was holding Michael. He knew that something terrible had happened and what ever it was it was going to change his life.

Draco finally pushed his way through and saw that Professor Lupin was kneeling next to a soaking wet bruised and bloody Pansy. Draco felt like someone had taken a pot shot and had knocked the wind out of him, he couldn't breath and he could feel his heart thudding painfully in his chest. He fell to his knees and drew Pansy into his arms, he felt something moving under Pansy's cloak and when he moved it to the side he came face to face with a tearstained blue-eyed little girl. He looked questioningly at Pansy who was sobbing into his shoulder she was trying to say something but he couldn't hear her because of the noise in the Great Hall.

The Headmaster coming to his senses stood suddenly from his kneeled position in front of Pansy and Draco. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the common rooms your Heads of House's with be with you shortly." The student's started to filter out of the Great Hall leaving the four Assistants and the staff. Albus motioned for a couple of the professor's to remain as he asked the rest to follow the students and make sure that none of them left the dorms. He didn't want any word getting out just yet that Pansy and her little sister had made it to Hogwarts. When the students and teachers where finally gone all that were left were Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, himself and the four assistants.

Madame Pomfrey who had been able to make her way threw the crowd kneeled down next to the Draco and Pansy. "Oh my goodness. Child what happened?" she asked softly taking in the horrid condition of the young woman.

Pansy shook in Draco's arms, her little sister still holding on to her with all her might. "They were going to give her to the Dark Lord. I... couldn't let them take her. I fought them... I think I killed one of them... I...I... didn't mean to... he just fell down the stairs and then he... he... didn't move. I got past them and grabbed her... her... off of them and ran. We took the Knight Bus to...to Hogsmeade and then walked here." She sobbed gripping the little girl tighter just so that she knew that she was really there.

To say that Albus Dumbledore was shocked would be an understatement. He knew that Tom and his followers often took children as slaves but to have a Deatheater offer his own four-year-old daughter was something he hoped would never happen.

Glancing down at his student and the terrified child that was attached to her Albus knew that they both would be in great danger if it leaked out that she was here. He made his mind up and looked up at Severus, with a slight nod from the Potions Master Albus knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Miss Parkinson, we need to get you and your sister to a safer location before your wounds are attended to. The hospital wing will be too obvious so we are going to put you in Severus's quarters along with Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy."

Looking toward the other two assistants he motioned them to him. "Miss Lovegood, I need you to make sure that everyone in the Ravenclaw tower is oblivated, I don't want it known to anyone in this castle that Miss Parkinson and her sister are here." He then turned toward Minerva and Hannah Abbott, "The same goes for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

Hannah walked toward the Headmaster a bit afraid and what she was going to be asked, "I'm not sure that I can do it, what if I do it wrong?"

Albus smiled down at the young girl that was afraid of her own talent. "There was a reason that you were picked for the position of an Assistant Miss Abbott, you are extremely talented and I have complete faith in you completing this task."

He then gestured for the two students and Minerva to carry out his orders. Albus turned toward the remaining group.

"Severus, Remus, Harry help Draco take Pansy down to your quarters, I will handle the Slytherin students. I will meet you back down in the dungeons." He then turned to the mediwitch, "Go and get what ever you think that you will need out of the infirmary and take it down to Severus's quarters so that you can tend to those two girls."

And with a purposeful stride he turned and made his way toward the Slytherin common room, he wanted personally to make sure that no word got out to any of the children's parents that Pansy had made it to the school alive.


End file.
